


Turning A New Leaf

by 3Dkitten



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dkitten/pseuds/3Dkitten
Summary: A2 helps out a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

A2 saw how they caressed each other upon reawakening. It was a strange site, to see androids be so affectionate with each other. It had been snowing now, a now familiar site to her. She had come over to check on 2B secretly hoping 9S was successfully reactivated. The android watched from afar behind a building as he awoke. Both androids were locked in an embrace. “I should leave them be. I have no place here,” she thought to herself. She would be a wanderer once more.

A2 reached the desert in hopes of finding something, but what? She didn't feel like killing anymore. She was wrong in doing so. She didn't know what to do with herself now. What was her purpose?. She recalled the memories of her comrades lost in battle, a battle that was meaningless. “I was better off dying with you all,” she looked up at the cloudy skies. The tower was long gone, no longer poking through the Earth's atmosphere. There was always something so familiar about being in the desert, but A2 never knew what the nostalgic feeling was all about. The desert was freezing this time around. She wandered about until she ran into some machines.  
The machine lifeforms turned to look at her. She instinctively got into a defensive pose, but relaxed as soon as she realized they weren't charging forward or attacking. So it seemed they had decided not to see her as a threat, or they wanted no part in useless fighting. Whatever the reason, A2 decided to move on. 

As much as she hated to admit it, A2 had begun to miss Pod 042's constant chatter. She had been alone for many years only to be bothered again by 2B, 9S and the pods. What a pain to feel loneliness again, especially from people that were meant to execute her countless times in the past. “What a pain in the ass,” she teared up a little for the first time in a while. She decided that maybe she should pay the forest a visit. It caused her chest to tighten and her throat to tighten at the guilt of even thinking about it. Not long ago she had killed a child, the forest king. Yet she felt the need to pay respects or to visit to ease her conscious. No matter what, going there meant getting into trouble. The machines in the forest weren't very open to having outsiders, especially not androids that killed their king. It didn't matter, she had been in trouble many times before, and even died as well. It was as if life wanted her to keep existing to be punished for her doings. Besides, if she happened to die at their hands, then maybe that wouldn't be so bad. 

The forest laid quiet it seemed. A2 was greeted by resistance members at the entrance. Once in the forest, she noticed there were hardly any machines guarding in the front. She recalled all the strange things that had occurred during the building and fall of the tower. She lost herself in thought until the sound of trotting and scurrying zoomed towards her. “For our kingdom!” Ah there they were.  
There was no real urge to fight, so she ran off instead heading across the bridge into the castle. More and more stubbies were appearing, charging at her with spears. The sound of an explosion caught her attention as well as slashing. There was an android who jumped out and was hacking and slashing away at the machines. It was a male by the appearance of his short hair and voice.  
“Are you okay ma'am?”  
“Yes I'm fine,” A2 observed him from head to toe. The young android looked so much like 9S, but his hair was black instead of white.  
“My name is 4S, I'm a scanner unit. By the looks of you, you're a battle unit of some sort am I correct?”  
“I'm A2, Attacker number 2.”  
“Oh, so you're an older Yorha model. Nice to meet you. Though I must say,' he surveyed her torn clothing and unkempt look, 'you don't look too good to be honest.”  
“Well nobody asked you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 helps out a new friend.

“So its just you out here?  
“Yeah, my squad was taken down a few months ago, but I survived out here.” He walked away from A2. She felt guilty for having asked, but she knew more than anyone what it was like to lose comrades.   
“Hey, you're built for combat. Wanna gather some data for me in the forest? I'll give you some supplies.”  
“What kind of data are we talking about?” She seemed interested in doing something. Though what was this data for anyway?   
“Oh its on machines around here. I just need you to gather data on different lifeforms you see and how they react to their environment. Earlier I had someone else help me, but I don't know their whereabouts or if they survived after the tower appeared and went.”  
“I see. Well as long as it doesn't involve fighting.”  
“Wait, but you're built for battle. That would defeat the purpose of this then.”  
“Yeah, well I may be built for battle, but I don't have to fight everything I see.”  
“Oh well, then I guess I have another thing you can do for me.”  
“What's that?”  
“Can you stick around and help me catch some fish? I haven't had company in a while, so it'll be nice to have someone around with me.”  
“Forget it, I think I'll pass.”   
“Aw come on, you'd be doing me a huge favor. Plus what if the fish is too big for me or my pod to reel in?”  
“Fine.” It felt good to be wanted, but did she really want to stick around with another Yorha soldier?

4S ran ahead of A2, “my home is up this way. It's actually close to the castle. Its under a waterfall. There was an elevator present. It opened up to reveal a pod. “Oh and this is my Pod 145.”   
His pod whirled around to get a good look at her as if taking a moment to think about what to say.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Yorha Attacker Unit Number 2.”   
“Yeah, real pleasure. Now tell me, this box of yours isn't chatty is it?”  
“Oh she's actually not too chatty don't worry. She has done a lot for me, saved me so many times and been there for me when it got very lonely. She's a good one.” He pat his pod a few times.  
“I see.” She felt like maybe she would regret doing this later. It felt strange talking to someone so casually. 

“Oh and actually, about the reward, for fishing with me I mean...Maybe I can perform thorough maintenance on you.”  
“...” This was a surprise and definitely felt like the reward would exceed helping him with his fishing. “Look, I don't want to impose on your ass okay?”  
He blushed, “Its no trouble actually, I offered. We can go get some supplies and get you started after.”  
“I can go out and grab them then.”  
“Alright, its settled. Now lets start fishing.” He and his pod went down to his room to get some materials. When he returned, he was carrying a bucket and a makeshift rod.   
“Pod will be fishing with us, but I thought I would make myself a fishing rod to give it a try the old fashioned way. Here take this.” 

A2 stayed silently sitting on a rock while she watched 4S and his pod fish. Pod had caught fifteen fish and released some. He was only collecting a few. 4S had only caught three on his line. “Ugh no luck on my side. Guess I shouldn't expect big fish in this stream of water. The fish we caught look good though. There's plenty of them out here.”

“If you're studying them, why did you collect a bucket full of them? Can't your pod hold onto the data you find?”  
4S smiled, “they're for us to eat.”  
“Androids don't need to eat.”  
“...”


	3. Chapter 3

4S began performing maintenance on A2. He prepared new skin with the materials that they started gathering in the forest.  
“This ought to patch up your hands real nice A2.' he looked focused, 'Hey, A2?”  
“What is it?”  
“Maybe we can gather more data together after your maintenance. You can stay here too if you don't have a place, I mean, it does get lonely here sometimes.”

“I really should be going to be honest. You have your pod to help you so you're not entirely alone.”

“Aw come on. We miss having company. You're really fun to have around.”

“Fun? I only stayed to help you for a bit. I'm leaving as soon as you get me patched up. I'll bring you more stuff in the future as thanks.” 

4S stared at her with his blindfold still on. She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. He just stared with his mouth open.

“Hey, cat got your tongue?”  
“Oh um, no I'm just thinking.”  
“Look, I'll stay another day then, how about that?” She couldn't believe she said that.  
“Wow really? Then I'll prepare a spot for you in my home.” He was delighted. He was smiling wide as if this meant the world to him.  
“Oh and uhm A2?” He was turning red, even with his blindfold.  
“What is it?”  
“If you want me to patch up the rest of the skin on your body...you uh, you have to remove your clothes.”  
Without hesitating, the dirty android began sliding off the remains of her clothing as well as her heels.  
The male android looked like he was going to pass out.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?”  
His pod began blurting out alerts, “Alert: Heart rate reaching high levels.”

The male android recomposed himself. Emotions were a strange thing. He felt embarrassment at the thought of getting nervous around a naked female android. Though most of her skin was gone, there was something oddly satisfying about seeing an android without its clothing.  
He patched up her legs, arms, and torso. “This skin should last a while, but its not going to be perfect. How does it feel?”  
“It feels good.” She stretched her fingers and bent each one.  
“Your hands shouldn't feel as much pain now when you touch things or hold them.”  
“Thank you.”  
A2 slid her shorts and shirt back on. “Hey, in the future I can grab you some new clothes if you like. I know the resistance camp has some really good stuff you'd look good in.”  
“I'll pass. I like having more mobility.”  
“But you're hardly wearing any clothes A2.”  
“Yeah so? I'll worry about it when my clothes come flying off completely.”


End file.
